


Three Body Problem

by Fog_22



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fog_22/pseuds/Fog_22
Summary: Fox and Falco have been in a relationship for a couple of years now. However, they've found both of their eyes wandering to Wolf O'Donnell.





	Three Body Problem

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize in advance for everything. This whole fic was the result of a dumb pun, so please have mercy, and enjoy!

"Really, Fox, I can't thank you enough for inviting me on this trip," Wolf said as he stepped outside of the van and took a look around the tall, snow-covered mountains surrounding him.

"Don't worry about it, Wolf. I'm just glad you agreed to it, after all."

"Are you kidding?" Wolf laughed. "I'm thrilled! I couldn't have expected as much forgiveness from anybody else."

"Of course, Wolf!" Fox replied, getting out from the driver's seat. "We destroyed the Aparoids together, and General Pepper pardoned your team, so there's nothing to worry about now."

"Just us and the mountains," Wolf affirmed.

"Come on, guys! Do your share!" Falco was already unloading their luggage from the trunk.

"Falco, you know this is a vacation, right? The point is to _not_ be in a rush."

Falco gave his deep, hearty laugh that Wolf had grown to love hearing. "Yeah, but the sooner we unpack, then the sooner we get to do other things."

Fox glanced at Falco, then Wolf. "True, but we've got plenty of time." He grabbed two suitcases from Falco, and handed one of them to Wolf. Falco was left with a few bags of miscellaneous items.

The three made their way into the small wooden cabin Fox had rented for the week, nestled in a crag in the mountain.

"Wow, it's perfect," Falco whistled. "You made a good choice, Fox."

"Aw, thanks Falco," Fox's tail wagged. The cabin was small, but it was cozy. The three men could see the whole thing from the mudroom where they currently huddled. To the right was the kitchen and dining room; to the left, the two bedrooms and a bathroom; and in the middle, a living room with a large maroon couch, a rocking chair, and a real wood-burning fireplace.

"Alright, I'll go make the beds and put our clothes away," Falco suggested, taking a suitcase from Wolf. "Why don't you make dinner, Fox?"

"Good idea. Do we want beef or chicken?"

"I dunno. What do you want, Wolf?"

"Uh, beef sounds good."

"Great!" Fox exclaimed, grabbing the bag of groceries from Falco and taking the few steps required to get into the kitchen. He made himself busy looking for the pots, pans, and other instruments he needed for cooking.

"So, I see that Fox isn't always the boss," Wolf remarked to Falco, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Falco chuckled. He walked through the short hallway into the living room, and motioned for Wolf to follow. "Eh, he's too busy thinking about stars and spaceships to think about the boring stuff sometimes, like laundry or whatever. He doesn't mind when I try to keep him on track."

"Right," Wolf said, though he wasn't entirely sure what to make of that remark.

"Besides, you haven't seen him in bed," Falco remarked casually as he took his clothing out of the suitcase and put it in the dresser.

"Am I _going_ to?" Wolf asked, dropping a stack of sheets.

"Only if you want to," Falco smiled.

Wolf licked his lips. He had to admit, they were both pretty good-looking...

_But no. They're already together. It didn't make sense to--_

"Anyway, there's no rush," Falco continued. "Take your time and think about it."

"Right," Wolf picked up the sheets and began to unfold them.

 

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Fox called out. Wolf sniffed the air, and had to catch the saliva that began immediately dripping from his mouth. _Phwew, so_ _Fox_ _really could cook!_

Falco and Wolf both dropped their tasks and skipped over to the kitchen, where they found a fully set table with three plates of steaming corned beef hash with eggs and cabbage.

"Wow, thanks Fox! This looks delicious!"

"Aw, thanks!" Fox replied, almost blushing. He sat down, and gestured for the other two to do so as well.

Several minutes passed by while the trio shoveled food into their mouths in relative silence.

"So, Wolf, how is your team doing?" Fox asked finally.

"Well, Leon is at Yoshimura University now. He wants to be a lawyer." Wolf twirled his fork around in his fingers.

"Huh, I wouldn't have expected that," Slippy offered.

"Me neither, to be honest," Wolf smiled. "But he does love to argue."

''It's good he's going into a stable career," Fox remarked. "What about Panther? He seems like an interesting person."

Wolf chuckled and swished his tail against the linoleum floor. "He's actually taken his Wolfen and is wandering the Lylat system right now, studying Arkassian philosophy."

"Wow, that's...strange." Fox narrowed his green eyes.

Wolf shrugged. "I dunno. Who's to say? After everything we've done, what we've seen..." His ears started to droop, and he put his head between his hands.

Fox grabbed Wolf's hand. "I'm sorry, Wolf, I didn't mean anything negative by that. I'm glad that they're both finding themselves."

Wolf froze. _Is Fox really touching_ _me?_ _He's so soft._ He cleared his throat. "Yeah, me too. I just wonder what I should be doing with myself now. I don't even know what to look for."

Falco brushed a wing against his shoulder. Wolf peeked out through his fingers at the avian, who had tilted his head just so.

"Hey, man, it's okay," Falco cooed. "It takes time to know what you want in life, and there's no rush."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Fox chimed in. "I mean, we're here to take it easy now."

Wolf put his hands back down on the table. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed, but he still kept his eyes low.

"Uh, is there something else you wanted to talk about, Wolf?" Fox asked, eyes glittering with concern.

Wolf made an awkward smile. "Actually, well, I was just curious--how long have you two been a couple?"

Falco laughed. "Oh, it's been about two years now."

"Yep!" Fox affirmed. "It's been a wild ride, to be sure. We didn't even think about it until after..."

"Until after I left Star Fox," Falco whispered. "And then came back."

"Wait, what!?" Wolf dropped his fork, and his jaw hung loose. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Fox laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry! You wouldn't know. Why don't you explain, Falco?"

Falco made a thin smile, but he reached across the table to grab Fox with both hands, as if for reassurance.

"Right. Well, it was four years after the Lylat Wars ended. Fox and I had some, uh, disagreements, and I quit the team."

Wolf recomposed himself and managed to giggle slightly. "I can't believe this. You always looked so well-organized from the outside! Each of you working in lockstep."

"Hah, well, that's the impression we like to give," Fox agreed. "But it's not true. We're lucky that everything has worked out the way it has."

"Actually, we owe a lot to Krystal and Katt for setting us up," Falco admitted. "Who knows what would've happened otherwise."

Wolf smiled as he tried to imagine the Cerinian and the feline plotting to cause a romance between the two mercenaries.

"What were you doing then, Falco?" he asked, regaining a hold on his fork. "Not just floating in space, I imagine."

Falco croaked. "No, I had actually joined Katt's team, the Hot Rodders! She called me to help investigate something on Titania."

"And then Slippy, Peppy and I ended up there somehow..." Fox continued, his expression a painting of pleasant reminiscence covering other, now-faded emotions.

"And we killed Andross _again_ ," Falco sighed. "Seriously, that guy had trouble dying."

"No kidding!" Fox burst out laughing, but suppressed it quickly and turned to examine Wolf, who was examining his nails with an unreadable expression.

"Uh, I guess this is kinda awkward, isn't it?" Fox whispered.

"No, it's fine," Wolf interjected. "I'm glad he's gone too. I guess I never thought about what it looked like from your perspective, yaknow?"

Falco leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. "I guess so."

"But it's all in the past now, right?" Wolf continued. "We should be proof enough of that."

"Definitely," Fox nodded, swatting at Falco's feet.

"You know," Falco said suggestively. "I still have fond memories of our dogfight. That was hot."

Fox's body somehow turned red under his orange fur, and Wolf's drooping eyelids snapped open.

"You two _fought_ each other!!??" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Fox murmured, though Falco seemed almost proud of their past conflict.

"I see how you must've felt, Wolf," Falco teased, bumping his shoulder.

"Hah! Wolf never fell for my triple-somesault like you did."

"Hey!" Falco mockingly slammed the table. "I did scrape your wings, though!"

Fox sighed. "That you did, Falco."

"Geez, you two are like binary stars or something," Wolf remarked. "Like you nearly crashed together but somehow ended up in a stable orbit."

Falco chuckled. "That was kind of poetic, Wolf."

"Uh, thanks."

"You could be our third star, you know," Fox whispered.

Wolf's ears perked up. _Falco had seemed to imply as much earlier._

"Isn't it true that there's no solution to the three-body problem?" he asked.

"Actually, no!" Fox declared. "They discovered a series solution a few hundred years ago."

"Ah, yes, that sounds very practical," Wolf commented. "Don't the orbits grow unstable anyway?"

"Well, you can't have a relationship without some chaos," Falco pointed out.

"And we can make adjustments under our own power," Fox added.

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous," Wolf chuckled.

"There's a system fifty lightyears away with five stars," Falco offered. "Two pairs, and the fifth orbits all four of the others."

"Do you really think it would work?" Wolf pressed on. "I don't want to disrupt anything."

"There's no pressure, Wolf," Fox replied.

Wolf noticed that everyone had cleaned their plate by now. "Hey, let me clean up," he mumbled, grabbing all of the plates and dishes before Fox had time to refuse.

"At least let me dry them," Fox offered.

"I'll put them away," Falco grabbed a towel and tossed it to Fox.

With the three working together, the task of cleaning the dishes and putting away the remaining food took only a few minutes.

"Ah, we should get to bed," Fox yawned. He stretched widely, revealing a trail of white fur running vertically across his belly. Wolf tried to suppress a grin, and looked away for a moment.

_Damn, he really is cute._

"Yeah, you're right," Wolf agreed.

 

 

Wolf jumped into his bed and curled up quickly, facing the outside wall to give Fox and Falco some semblance of privacy. Still, he gleaned some pleasure from listening to their soft whispers as the situated themselves together in the other bed.

"So, can I ask about something?" Wolf asked, hoping the other two hadn't fallen asleep already.

"Huh? Sure," Fox replied. Wolf thought he heard Falco snoring.

"Do you...want me to be in a relationship? With both of you?"

Fox sighed. "Yes, that's the idea. But only if you want to, of course. We totally understand if you're uncomfortable with that idea."

Wolf giggled. "Huh, well I can't say I've had many relationships before. Just too much casual sex, really."

"You can try it out with the two of us," Fox suggested. "After all, if you decided to back out, Falco and I still have each other. And we can still be friends."

"That's true," Wolf stared up at the ceiling. "I...kind of want to. I've been lonely these past few years."

"I understand," Fox replied. "I can't tell you how I felt after Falco left. I've never really told him how much it tore me apart."

"You came back from it, though," Wolf pointed out. "You're a strong man, Fox."

"So are you," Fox replied. "I mean, to join us against the Aparoids after fighting against us--that's a strong thing to do."

"Oh, Fox," Wolf sighed. "I wish I felt strong anymore. I feel like I can't even rely on myself anymore."

"You shouldn't have to go it alone," Fox insisted.

"But why me?" Wolf asked. "What do you two see in me?"

"Well, first off, we both think you're hot," Fox answered.

Wolf snorted. "I am. But seriously, why? What about Leon or Panther? Or anyone else?"

"You saved my life, Wolf," Fox insisted. "You just did it, even though I was your enemy then."

"It was a matter of honor," Wolf stated. "You would have done the same thing, right?"

"Of course! Heh, maybe it's silly now, but I always felt like there was a special relationship between us, as leaders of opposite teams. You just fascinate me, Wolf."

Wolf gave a deep, grumbling laugh. "That's sweet of you, Fox. What about Falco?"

Fox giggled. "Well, he might not admit it, but he's attracted by your skill. None of us know Venomian techniques, after all."

"Falco did always imitate me pretty well," Wolf admitted. "I had to learn new things after each of our battles, just because of him!"

"You should tell him that," Fox suggested.  
"I will."

Falco suddenly mumbled in his sleep, and turned around under the covers.

"We should get to sleep," Fox suggested. "I'm glad we talked, though."

"Me too," Wolf sat up for a minute to watch Fox wrap his arms around Falco, and lay back down again, pulling the covers closer.

"Good night, Fox," Wolf whispered.

"Good night," he responded.

Wolf suddenly realized how tired he was, and fell swiftly asleep.

 

 

Wolf awoke shivering. He curled up and pulled the blankets even closer to him. _Was it supposed to be this cold today?_ He turned over and peeked over at the other bed. Neither Fox nor Falco seemed to be there.

Wolf jumped out of his bed and noticed the alarm clock. It was ten already! They were supposed to wake up at seven to go skiing!

 _Surely they didn't_ _abandon_ _me,_ Wolf thought, but he didn't hear anything except the whistling of the wind.

Wolf opened the blinds on the window and was greeted with a line of pure white snow level with his chest. His tail swished nervously. _They definitely hadn't predicted this much snow for today._

Thankfully, his worrying was alleviated when he heard a whisper from the bathroom which was definitely Falco.

"Hehe, wait Fox," Wolf heard. "What if Wolf--"

"You asked for me?" he said, opening the door to see the vulpine and avian both naked in the shower. Fox had Falco pinned gently against the wall with one hand, and with the other he held both of their hard, glistening cocks.

"Hey, Wolf!" Fox called out, not missing a beat as he stroked Falco.

"So, I take it we're not going skiing," Wolf remarked.

"Nope," Fox replied. "Unexpected blizzard. Care to test out that three-body problem we were talking about?"

Wolf looked down at his own already turgid cock, which was poking out from his underwear.

"I think I've already been pulled into orbit, don't you?" he quipped, stepping out of his one piece of clothing.

"Glad to hear it," Fox replied. "So, what sort of things do you like?"

Wolf scratched his neck. "Just about anything, really."

"Then come over!" Fox reached over to grab Wolf by the shoulder, and pulled him into a tentative kiss. Falco ran a finger down Wolf's back, making him shiver.

Wolf, in turn, grabbed Fox's back and returned the kiss deeply.

Falco stepped over, allowing Wolf space to push Fox gently against the wall. "I think I like this view," he remarked.

Wolf withdrew from Fox, both huffing softly. Fox wiped the saliva from his lips and grinned.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you," Wolf lay a hand on Falco's chest, exploring the unfamiliar architecture of his bones and muslces. "I've never felt feathers before."

"Heh, you'll have plenty of time today." Falco drew in both of his companions so that they were in all in a circle, with the tips of their cocks touching in the middle. They all sighed in arousal, slightly off-sync with each other.

Fox had the thickest member, Wolf noted, red and smooth, while Falco's was pink, veinous, and oddly tapered. Wolf was the longest, he saw with some satisfaction.

"Wait, Falco, where are--" Wolf asked, not thinking it might be impolite to ask.

"Hah, they're internal," Falco replied. "Fox was surprised too."

"That's no fun!" Wolf complained.

"It's fun for me, though!" Falco responded, tickling Wolf's own hanging balls before leaning in and kissing him. Wolf stumbled back, bringing both Fox and Falco with him.

 _He tastes just a bit like Fox_ , Falco thought _._ _More earthy, somehow._

"Hey, wait," Fox interrupted. "There's, uh, something I wanted to try out."

"What's that, starlight?" Falco licked his beak.

"Well," Fox swished his tail nervously, "I was thinking about having, uh, both of you inside of me. At the same time."

"Oh, sure!" Wolf offered. "I've done that before."

"How do you want us?" Falco asked.

"I think you'd better take up top, Wolf, if that's okay with you," Fox suggested.  
"More than okay," Wolf replied.

The three walked back over to the bedroom, illuminated by the strange yellow glow of snow-covered sunlight. Fox flopped himself prone on the bed.

Somehow, Falco had already produced a condom and a bottle of lubricant. "Here, let me help you with that," Wolf said, taking the bottle swiftly, depositing a generous portion on his own hand, and rubbing it across Falco's pulsing member. He took the opportunity to kiss the avian again on that strange, wonderful beak of his.

"Thanks, Wolf," Falco withdrew, and his eyes turned to the bed. "Let's not keep Fox."

Wolf jumped up on the bed as well, taking pleasure in observing Fox's expressions as Falco eased himself in.

"Alright, Wolf," Fox huffed after some time. "I'm ready."

Wolf got up to his knees and rubbed his cock over Fox's shoulders and head to tease him.  
"Haha, wait, gotcha!" Fox swallowed Wolf's member with a confidence that surprised him.

"Geez, you don't waste time!" Wolf said, putting a hand on Fox's back to stabilize himself.

"Mh," is all he got in reply. Wolf adjusted himself so that Fox could oscillate between himself and Falco.

It may have only lasted a few minutes, but Wolf felt in that time like he had no dimension. Like he, Fox, and Falco were part of some eternal golden braid, twisting through space and time. They were three stars, orbiting each other in endless chaos.

"Ah, cannon's firing," Falco whispered, his legs buckling. He shivered, and his feathers stood on end.

"Wha, oh," Wolf replied, as Fox had seemingly timed them to burst together. He couldn't help but arch his back and moan, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

Finally the pleasure became too much, and Fox withdrew. Wolf hadn't felt so drained in a long time.

"You did good, partner!" Falco exclaimed, giving Wolf a high-five.

"Heh, thanks," Wolf huffed. "So, Fox, I feel like I owe you for that."

Fox turned on his back and stretched, his cock dripping with pre-cum.

"Well, it's all yours. Won't take much."

Wolf flipped himself on his side and licked Fox's thick cock as slowly as he could. Fox huffed and bucked his back.

"Heh, I knew it'd be fun watching you squirm," he commented.  
"Hey, let me join!" Falco nestled up next to Wolf and licked Fox in turn with his thin dextrous tongue. "Don't worry, Wolf, I'll let you take the prize."

"Noted," Wolf answered, putting one hand over Falco as his other stroked Fox.

The two alternated until Fox grabbed the bedsheets in a final climax, and Wolf pounced to engulf Fox's cock. Fox opened his mouth but no particular sound came out. Instead, he simply curled up and grabbed onto Wolf, until his flow subsided and he fell back.

"I'm glad we did this instead of skiing," Wolf declared, after making sure he had finished the last of Fox's stream.

"Me too," Fox and Falco said at the same time.

"How long are we staying here? A week?"

"Yep, a whole week."

"So we've got plenty of time to do more of this, right."

"We sure do."

 

Falco hopped off the bed and extended a hand. "Come on, why don't we go clean up?"

"Right," Fox grabbed Falco's hand, then Wolf's, and pulled him along.

"I hope you like really hot water," Fox said as he turned on the shower, and took out a few sponges and a bottle of shampoo. He stepped under the stream of high-pressure water just long enough to get himself wet.

"That sounds great," Wolf took the bottle and a cloth from Fox, and poured the shampoo over Fox's shoulders.

"Heh, you don't have to, Wolf," Fox giggled.

"No, I insist," Wolf continued rubbing the shampoo into Fox's shoulder and back, while he stepped under the water himself. "Let's each wash each other."

Fox sighed contentedly as Wolf's rubbing released the knots in his muscles.

"I'll take you, Wolfy," Falco offered, "Though I only trust my feathers with Fox right now."

"Fair enough," Wolf replied. "We make a circle then."

 

Once they had all showered, the three wrapped up in towels and bathrobes. Falco lit up the fireplace, and sat down in the soft, old couch on the opposite wall.

"You guys want something to drink?" Fox asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Some coffee would be nice," Wolf requested. "With sugar, if you have it."

"Sure thing," Fox replied. "We like coffee too."

"Come on, Wolf, join me," Falco was reclining against the side of the couch, and patted the cushion between his legs.

"Heh, okay..." Wolf sat down and allowed Falco to wrap around him. "I've never been the little spoon before, you know."

"Today is a great day to learn, then," Falco replied, playfully nipping at Wolf's neck.

Fox came back a moment later with three steaming cups of coffee. He set them on the small side table and curled up into Wolf's lap.

Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox like Falco had around him. Fox yawned softly.

"So, what do you think, Wolf? Are you in?" Fox asked, playing absently with his tail.

"It'll be hard, with all three of us," Wolf shifted so that Fox's elbows were in a more comfortable position.

"Of course," Falco agreed. "But we can do it."

"Won't everyone else think it's weird?"

"They'll get used to it," Fox assured him.

It was strange, actually, to feel Falco's voluminous chest stretch in and out with each breath behind him, and to feel Fox's more familiar, canid-like chest rise and fall, each with their own rhythm.

Wolf felt a lump in his throat. _They really want_ _me_ _, both of them._

"I'm in," he said softly, after a few minutes of silence. "I want both of you."

Fox flipped around to look Wolf in the eyes, and Falco's arms tightened around Wolf.

"Good," Fox exclaimed. "We want you too."

"So I guess we found a solution," Wolf quipped. "Even if it's not very scientific."

"Hey, it's good enough for me," Fox said.

"Alright, then," Falco grabbed his coffee mug and held it up. "To three bodies!"

Fox and Wolf each took their own mugs, and held them up to Falco's.

"To three bodies!"


End file.
